


Sakura

by CircusBones



Series: Borrowed Things [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Darcy and Logan, Dracy and Logan aren't normal, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question, an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> This is before I go somewhere really dark with this 'verse! Have some fluff.

.

.

.

.

“Wait,” Darcy winces, shaking her head, “Are you asking me...you are!” She gasps, laughing, surprise all through her features and saving Logan a whole lot of embarrassment with it, gracefully plucking the tiny blue jewelry box out of his rough, burly hand. “Yes, yes yes yes!”

“I uh. It's just...I mean, if you don't like it...” His voice is drowned out by her squealing, and then kissing him soundly.

It's rose gold, with pink stones. Girly, yes, but they're diamonds and sundry gems in the shape of a perfect sakura, cherry blossom. Tiffany's and all, but that doesn't seem to bother his thrift store princess.

“Oh my god it's perfect,” She breathes, just as James decides to wake up with an almighty wail. For once during a tantrum, she's laughing and cooing as she runs to pluck their son up, the ring already on her finger. “Mum and Daddy are gonna get married, whatchyathink? Whatchyathink?!”

“How's Vegas sound, baby?”

“Oh hell, like I'd have anything else! Can Elvis marry us?!”

“....Course.”

“Oh god, and can Jubes and Marie come too? And Mom? And Phil?!”

“...Startin' to sound like a real weddin', babe.”

Darcy laughed again, the sound singing through his bones, his nerves, “Nah, I'll make 'em wear costumes. We'll put Jimmy here in a penguin suit. It'll be amazing.”

All he can do is grin, watching her spin around with his son, the light of their lamps flashing on her pink little ring. Yeah, she can have whatever she wants, long as they head off for a honeymoon on his bike. 

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
